Proper stabilization and driving force, particularly in the legs, is important to swinging a baseball bat or golf club in sports such as baseball, softball, and golf, and in other sports. In particular it is believed that a swing can be more powerful and efficient by keeping the player's weight on the back foot and hitting off the back foot. Many players have issues with keeping weight on the back foot, particularly younger players. Often, these players will move their feet and legs throughout the swing which affects the player's balance and produces less than desirable results.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a resistance device configured for improving the stabilization of a person's leg position during swinging and other activities.